Xbalanque and Hunahpu
Summary The heroes detailed in the Popol Vuh, Hunahpu and Xbalanque are the tricksters responsible for the fall of the underworld Xibalba and the great bird Vucub Caquix. The children of One Hunahpu and the blood goddess Xquik, they perform great deeds and humiliate many evildoers before the beginning of the current world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 7-A with weapons and powers Name: Huhnahpu and Xbalanque Origin: Mayan Mythology Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hero Twins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Plant Manipulation (Caused a tree to grow faster than it could be climbed down), Animal Manipulation (Were unharmed by animals when they were thrown into the wilderness. Can summon animals by playing their music. Spoke to various animals and had them help them in many ways), Transmutation (Turned their brothers into monkeys), Stealth Mastery, Life Manipulation (Created a living giant crab out of flowers and stones. Caused a hoe and other farming implements to work on their own. Can command weapons to not harm them), Healing (Healed the falcon they scarred using rubber), Heat Manipulation (Easily dissipated the weather and temperature in the House of Cold, which was said to have immeasurable cold and extreme hail falling constantly), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Were completely unharmed when sitting in the House of Fire), possibly Size Manipulation (Became small enough to sleep in their own blowguns), Fire Manipulation (Created fire and controlled it to where no one in a blazing House was burned at all, and extinguished it just as easily), Reconstruction (Restored the home of a Lord of Death after they completely burned down), Resurrection (Killed a dog and resurrected it, and resurrected one another after sacrificing themselves to deceive the Lords of Death), Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated after their bodies were burned and their bones were ground up), Shapeshifting (Can freely change their appearance and age), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Clairvoyance (Forsaw the attempt to kill them made by the Lords of Death), Petrification (Implied to have turned Zipacna to stone) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be of the level by virtue of being demigods. Superior to the Lords of Death in physical prowess, who are described as monstrous versions of animals), Mountain level with powers and equipment (Broke the jaw of Vucub Caquix, whose power is comparable to that of his children who create great mountains and break them, and were confident they could kill him with their blowguns. Made a hoe powerful enough to “plow through many mountains, both great and small”. Even without any actual projectiles, the air from their blowguns could kill animals) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Hunahpu’s head was completely unharmed even after being used as a ball by them and the Lords of Death) Stamina: High (Can play the mesoamerican ball game for long periods of time, and can perform physically intensive exercises while missing limbs) Range: Standard Melee Range, tens of meters with blowguns, higher with animated objects Standard Equipment: Blowguns Intelligence: Very High (Capable of manipulating many individuals, tricking them and orchestrating their humiliation, allowing them to perform feats such as faking their deaths and disguising themselves in order to humiliate the lords of Xibalba) Weaknesses: Though they can survive without vital body parts like the head, they are still impaired by the injury to some degree. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Twins Category:Protagonists Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Social Influencers Category:Plant Users Category:Animals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Life Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mythology Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Animal Users Category:Duos Category:Petrification Users